<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOME by bbyuhao_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769298">HOME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyuhao_o/pseuds/bbyuhao_o'>bbyuhao_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Filipino AU, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sunsets, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyuhao_o/pseuds/bbyuhao_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My bones are safe<br/>And my heart can rest<br/>Knowing it belongs to you, you<br/>My world is changed<br/>And it's cradled by<br/>The comfort that is you"</p>
<p>Park. Cupcake. Sunset.</p>
<p>Kung paano nila naging haligi at sandalan ang isa't-isa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>childhood!iwaoi// highschool!iwaoi // established relationship // married!iwaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[a/n: hello huhu :(( this is my first ever AU and i know this is sooooo corny aaaaa sorry i just miss iwaoi so much :((( hope you like it!] </p>
<p>! listen to Home by Reese Lansangan while reading this !<br/>! words: 2.2k !<br/>! ship: iwaoi (Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru) !<br/>! language: filipino / taglish !</p>
<p>thank you so much uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> TOORU </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taong 2003, ang bagong lipat na si Oikawa Tooru ay nag-pasiyang pumunta sa park upang magliwaliw. Habang naglalakad, nakita niya ang isang lalaki na nakaupo habang umiiyak. Nilapitan niya ito at tinanong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Huy, bata! Bakit ka umiiyak? Bawal ang malungkot!” </em></p>
  <p><em>  “B-birthday ko ngayon, pero walang nakaalala.” </em>sagot naman nung bata.</p>
  <p> <em> “Hala! ‘Wag kang aalis  diyan ha!” </em>tugon naman niya.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Sakto namang naalala ni Tooru na pinadalhan siya ng pera ng kaniyang nanay kaya’t agad siyang nagtungo sa pinakamalapit na tindahan para bumili ng mumurahing cupcake. Dali-dali naman siyang bumalik sa bata para pakalmahin ito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Ako si Oikawa Tooru, bagong lipat lang ako rito. Kahit ngayon lang tayo nagkakilala, ice-celebrate pa rin natin ang kaarawan mo. Ito ang cake oh!” </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Kumalma naman ang bata at tinitigan siya nang maigi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Ako pala si Iwaizumi Hajime. Hindi nagpunta ang mga kalaro ko sa handaan kaya ako nandito.”  </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Kaya nga andito ako, Iwa-chan!” </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>  “Iwa-chan?” </em>takang tanong niya kay Tooru.</p>
  <p> <em> “Oo, cute kasi! O ito na cake mo, kakanta na ako ha?”  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Happy Birthday Iwa-chan! Happy Birthday Iwa-chan! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Iwa-chan!” </em>masayang kanta ni Tooru na may kasama pang palakpak at talon. </p>
  <p> <em> “Salamat, Tooru! Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin ‘to, pero salamat sobra.” </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Ano ka ba, Iwa-chan! May kapalit ‘to!” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Ano naman ‘yun?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Friendship!”  </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>  “Sige ba! Halika sa bahay, maraming handa!” </em>sabik na tugon ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Ipagmamalaki ko sa nanay ko na may kaibigan na ‘ko ngayon!” </em>sambit ni Tooru habang papalayo sila sa park.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Oh my love</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Did they tell you</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Just how long a time</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>It took for me to get to you?</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Sa buong childhood life nila, minsanan lang magsabi si Hajime ng tungkol sa buhay niya. Pero hindi naging hadlang ‘yun sa pagkakaibigan nila dahil matiyagang naghintay si Tooru. Hanggang sa naging high school sila, lagi pa rin silang magkasama. Maraming beses na rin silang nakitulog sa bahay ng isa’t-isa. Minsan pa nga’y inaasar sila ng mga nanay nila dahil baka raw sa huli sila ang magkatuluyan. Paano ba namang hindi? Sa tuwing naglalaro sila ng volleyball, walang nakakatalo sa koneksyon ng dalawa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Masaya naman sila tuwing magkasama. May mga onting away, pero natural naman na iyon sa magkaibigan. Pero kapag may eksena silang ganun, si Tooru ang direktang nags-sorry sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi maririnig si Hajime na manghingi ng tawad, pero bumabawi ito sa pamamagitan ng pagbili niya ng mga paborito ni Tooru. Alam naman ni Tooru ‘yun, kaya minsan nagkukunyari siyang galit pa rin hanggang sa damihan ni Hajime ang binibili niya. Naging sandalan ni Tooru si Hajime. May usapan din sila na h’wag magtago ng sikreto sa isa’t-isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And when the world</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Said it's impossible</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Said it's improbable</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The chances of me finding you</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Ngunit, lingid sa kaalaman ni Hajime, may tinatagong nararamdaman si Tooru. Madalas man itong isawalang bahala ni Tooru, ngunit may mga oras pa rin talaga na naiisip niya ito. Tulad na lamang ngayon, imbes na mag-aral siya sa isang subject nila, nakatingin siya sa unang larawan nila ni Hajime. Kuha ito noong bata sila at sabay na nagc-cheer sa isang laro. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> ‘Paano kaya kung hindi ako lumipat dito? Kung hindi ako nag-desisyong pumunta sa park noon? Paano kaya kung dumating mga kalaro ni Iwa-chan? Magiging magkaibigan ba kami ngayon?’ </em>mga tanong na parang sirang plakang tumatakbo sa isip palagi ni Tooru ngunit kahit kailan hindi niya mabigyan ng sagot.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Tinigilan na lang niya ang pagbabasa at tinawagan si Hajime para ayaing maglaro. Noong una, ayaw pa ng binata, pero ginamit ni Tooru ang boses niyang alam niya na hindi makakatanggi si Hajime. At tama naman siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>But nobody knows</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>How we go</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Oh when we're alone</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>It's like we're home</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Nawala lahat ng iniisip niya kanina. Nakita na lang niya ang sarili niya na naglalaro ng volleyball sa isang bakanteng lote kasama si Hajime. Nang malapit na lumubog ang araw, doon na lamang nila naisipang magpahinga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My bones are safe</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And my heart can rest</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Knowing it belongs to you, you</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>  </b> <em> “Tooru, ang ganda ng sunset oh!” </em>sabik na sigaw ni Hajime habang nakatingin sa sunset.</p>
  <p> <em> “Oo nga, Iwa-chan! Diba gusto mo manood ng mga ganyan?”  </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Sobra! Parang nagiging kalmado ang lahat.”  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Hmmm.”  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My world is changed</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And it's cradled by</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The comfort that is you</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Tahimik lamang sila habang ina-appreciate ang sunset. Sa sobrang hanga ni Tooru sa sunset, hindi niya alam na hindi na pala sunset ang tinititigan ni Hajime. Kundi siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> HAJIME </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Oh my love</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My head is reeling</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And I am running out of air</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I need to breathe in</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Kung may tinatagong nararamdaman si Tooru sa kanya, well, quits lang sila. Minsan nga naiisip ni Hajime paano niya napipigilan ang sarili tuwing magkasama silang dalawa. Sa simpleng ngiti pa lang ni Tooru, mas lalo lang siyang nahuhulog. Paano pa kaya sa mga galaw nito? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I didn't know</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>That it was possible</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>To put all that I am</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>At the palm of your hands</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Now we're unstoppable</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Gustuhin mang sumugal ni Hajime, hindi niya alam kung kailan ang tamang oras. O kung may tamang oras ba talaga. Hindi lang naman pagmamahal ang sinusugal niya rito, kundi pati na rin yung pagkakaibigan nila. Marami mang kilala si Hajime, pero kakaiba si Tooru. Si Tooru lang nakakaintindi at nakakaalam lahat ng trip niya sa buhay. Hindi man niya napapansin noon, pero alam niya sa sarili niya na unti-unting nagiging haligi si Tooru sa buhay niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> ‘Tapusin na natin itong kahibangan mo, Hajime. Aminin mo na ngayon. Kung ayaw, ‘wag ipilit. Magkaibigan kayo. Magkasangga kayo.” </em>paulit-ulit na sambit ni Hajime sa isip niya.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <em> “Tooru, may gusto ka ba?” </em>biglang tanong ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Huh? Gusto ko ng milk bread!”  </em></p>
  <p> <em> “Tangeks! Gustong tao kasi.”  </em></p>
  <p> <em> “Ah! Linawin mo kasi! Hmmm, meron! Pero happy crush lang siya kaya ayos lang. Bakit? Ikaw ba, sino gusto mo?” </em></p>
  <p><em>  “Kung sasabihin kong ikaw, maniniwala ka ba?” </em>wala sa sariling tanong ni Hajime. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Nabigla silang dalawa. Walang nagsasalita. Hindi makapagsalita si Hajime dahil paulit-ulit niyang minumura ang sarili sa isipan niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Nobody knows</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>How we go</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Oh when we're alone</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>It's like we're home</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Ikaw ha! Kaya siguro inaya mo ‘ko nung birthday mo kasi crush mo ako!” </em>natatawang sambit ni Tooru sa kanya.</p>
  <p> <em> “Pero.. alam mo, Iwa-chan, paano kung naniniwala ako?” </em>pang-asar na tanong ni Tooru.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My bones are safe</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And my heart can rest</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Knowing it belongs to you, you</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em> “Eh diba may gusto ka?! Ako Tooru pinagti-tripan mo ako hindi na nga ako mapakali rito!” </em>nakasimangot na sigaw ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Sige sumimangot ka riyan hindi na ikaw yung crush ko!” </em>mapang-asar na tugon ni Tooru sabay bumelat sa kanya.</p>
  <p> <em> “Ano? Ako yung gusto mo?”  </em></p>
  <p> <em> “Hay nako, Iwa-chan! Alam mo pogi ka pero sobrang tanga ka lang talaga!”  </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Hoy! Ikaw lalo ka lang nagkaroon ng dahilan para mas kumapal mukha mo sa’kin ha!”  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Ewan ko sa’yo, Iwa-chan! Bleh!”  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My world is changed</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And it's cradled by</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The comfort that is you</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Simula nung pangyayari na ‘yun, nanligaw si Hajime. Wala namang nagbago sa kanila, bukod sa nagka-label na sila. Tuwang-tuwa mga magulang nila na akala mo’y nanalo sa lotto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero hindi lahat ng relasyon, masaya. May away, tampuhan, selosan, at kung ano pa man, pero hindi sila papayag na ito ang titibag sa relasyon nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinitingala sila ng mga estudyante at ibang atleta sa lugar nila. Naging setter at kapitan si Tooru, samantala si Hajime ay naging outside hitter. Marami ang natutuwa sa kanila sa tuwing may laban sila, dahil bukod sa para silang mga ewan tuwing nasa court, sobrang galing din ng koneksyon nila sa isa’t-isa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumating ang malaking problema sa relasyon nila. Kinukuha si Tooru ng Club Athletico San Juan sa Argentina, samantalang sa California naman si Hajime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noong una, ayos pa sa kanilang dalawa. Normal na ma-miss ang isa’t-isa. Lagi sila magkausap sa telepono kapag may libreng oras. Pero, hindi maiwasang mapagod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagsimula lang ito sa mga missed calls at text, hangang sa lagi na lang busy ang isa sa kanila kaya hindi na sila nakakapag-usap. Madalas pa silang nag-aaway habang magkatawagan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dala ng sobrang pagod, bigla na lang nasabi ni Tooru na gusto na niyang itigil ang relasyon nila. Gusto man ilaban ni Hajime si Tooru, alam nila parehas na ito ang pinaka-mabuting solusyon. Pero sa loob-looban nilang dalawa, alam nilang mahal pa nila isa’t-isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tatlong taon. Tatlong taong binigyan ni Hajime ng space si Tooru. Naging setter si Tooru ng isang Argentinian team, samantalang naging Athletic Trainer naman ng Japan si Hajime. Hindi sila nag-usap sa loob ng tatlong taon, pero lagi nila pinapanood ang isa’t-isa sa TV man o Internet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagkaroon ng break si Tooru, kaya’t nagpasiya siyang umuwi muna sa kanilang lugar. Hindi niya alam kung lumipat na rin ba ang pamilya ni Hajime, pero sobrang nami-miss niya ang pamilya niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dalawang araw na mula nang mag-break din si Hajime at nakikitulog siya ngayon sa lugar nila. Hindi niya alam na paparating si Tooru. Sa sobrang bagot niya sa bahay, nagtungo siya sa dating park kung saan sila unang nagkita ni Tooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakaupo siya sa upuan kung saan siya nakita ni Tooru na umiiyak noong bata pa sila habang nanonood ng sunset mag-isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Nasaan ka na kaya, Tooru? ‘Wag kang mag-alinlangang bumalik sa’kin. Hindi naman ako umalis sa tabi mo kahit kailan. Tatlong taon man ang lumipas, kahit sampung taon pa ‘yan, ikaw at ikaw lang ang mahal ko.” </em>sambit ni Hajime sa sarili.</p>
  <p> <em> “Nandito ako, Iwa-chan.” </em>itong boses na ito. Ito ang boses na nagbibigay lakas kay Hajime. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Nobody knows</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>How we go</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Oh when we're alone</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>It's like we're home</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>  </b> <em> “Tooru? Ikaw ba ‘yan?” </em>hindi makapaniwalang tugon ni  Hajime habang niyuyugyog ang balikat ni Tooru.</p>
  <p> <em> “Aray ko naman, Iwa-chan! Ako lang ‘to!”  </em></p>
  <p><em>  “Narinig mo ba sinabi ko?” </em>kinakabahang tanong ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Oo. Lahat ‘yun, narinig ko. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, Iwa-chan. Hindi ako babalik, dahil una pa lang hindi naman ako umalis.” </em>sambit ni Tooru habang nakangiti nang wagas pero halatang namumula.</p>
  <p> <em> “Alam ko naman ‘yun, Tooru. Walang makakasira ng tiwala ko sa’yo.” </em></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Nagtataka si Tooru kung anong kinakalikot ni Hajime. Laking gulat na lang niya nang bigla itong lumuhod sa kanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Oikawa Tooru. Ang sarap banggitin ng pangalan mo. ilang taon na kitang minamahal. Simula noong kinantahan mo ako ng Happy Birthday dala ang bili mong cupcake, hinangaan na agad kita. Marami man tayong pagkakaiba, pero sobrang swerte ko dahil ikaw ang naging kaibigan ko. Mas lalo akong sinwerte noong naging tayo. Ako yung tipo ng tao na takot sumugal, pero paulit-ulit akong susugal sa’yo habang buhay. Parehas tayo masaya sa paglalaro, pero alam kong mas masaya ako dahil kasama kita maglaro. Kasabay sa pag-abot ng pangarap natin ang pagkasira ng relasyon natin. Tatlong taon. Lagi kong iniisip kung kailan kita pwedeng kausapin, pero ayaw kong makigulo sa mga pangarap mo. Mas lalo lang akong nahulog sa’yo noong mga oras na magkalayo tayo. Pero ngayon Tooru, hinding-hindi na ako lalayo sa tabi mo. Gigising tayo sa umaga at matutulog sa gabi nang magkasama. Palagi kong dala itong singsing na 'to para kung sakaling magkita tayo, hihingiin ko agad ang kamay mo. Ilang taon ko na rin hawak ang kamay mo, at hahawakan ko ito habang buhay. Ikaw ang setter ng buhay ko, ang partner ko sa lahat.  Mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw ang haligi ko. Ikaw ang hiraya ko, Oikawa Tooru.  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Will you marry me, Tooru?”  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Yes, Iwa-chan. A thousand times yes.”  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My bones are safe</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And my heart can rest</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Knowing it belongs to you, you</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Nagulat na lamang si Hajime nang maramdaman niyang umiiyak si Tooru sa balikat niya habang magkayakap silang nakahiga sa sarili nilang kama. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Huy umiiyak ka diyan?!” </em>natatawang sambit ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Eh kasi ikaw, Iwa-chan! May pag-reminisce ka ng memories diyan!” </em>nagtatampong sagot ni Tooru.</p>
  <p> <em> “Ay sus ang baby honeybunch sugar punch ko naman! Nagtampo pa!” </em>pa-cute na asar ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “IWA-CHAN! Parang ewan!”  </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  “Hahaha! Sige na hindi na.”  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Itinaas ni Tooru ang kamay niya na may singsing sa bintana ng kwarto nila, kung saan matatanaw ang sunset. Ginaya naman siya ni Hajime at pinagsalikop niya ang kamay nilang dalawa. Hinalikan ni Hajime ang noo ni Tooru habang paulit-ulit na binibigkas ang mga salitang <em> mahal kita </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>My world is changed</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>And it's cradled by</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The comfort that is you</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em> “DADA! DADDY!” </em>matining na sigaw ng isang batang babae,</p>
  <p> <em> “Alam mo mahal, namana talaga ni Kireina ang ugali mo.” </em>natatawang sabi ni Hajime.</p>
  <p> <em> “Walanghiya ka talaga, Iwa-chan!” </em>napipikon na tugon ni Tooru.</p>
  <p> <em> “Oops. Sorry po, Mr. Iwaizumi.”  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Biglang pumasok sa kwarto nila si Kireina, ang nag-iisa nilang babaeng anak. Kuhang-kuha nito ang mukha at kilos ni Tooru, samantalang nakuha naman niya ang kulay ng buhok at paraan ng pagsasalita kay Hajime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <em> “Dada! Daddy! Pwede po makitulog? Miss ko lang po kayo!” </em>sabay pa-cute ng bata.</p>
  <p> <em> “Makakatanggi pa ba si Dada niyan?” </em>nakangiting tugon ni Tooru sa anak.</p>
  <p> <em> “Hala mahal, paano na mamaya?” </em>nagtatampong tingin ni Hajime sa asawa.</p>
  <p> <em> “Ikalma mo ‘yang kaanuhan mo diyan, Iwa-chan!”  </em></p>
  <p> <em> “Okay sige kayo naman lagi panalo niyan!”  </em></p>
  <p> <em> “Daddy, hug na lang po kita nang sobrang tight!” </em>masiglang tugon ni Kireina.</p>
  <p> <em> “Ayan ang gusto ko sa anak ko!”  </em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Sabay-sabay silang nahiga sa malaking kama at nanood ng paboritong palabas ng kanilang anak. Sa kalagitnaan ng palabas, napansin ni Hajime na tulog na ang mag-ama, kaya pinatay na niya ang telebisyon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em> “Kung ito ang makikita ko sa bawat paggising at pagtulog ko, wala na akong ibang hihilingin pa.” </em></p>
<p><em>  “Goodnight, my hiraya.” </em>sabay halik sa noo ng kanilang anak.</p>
<p> <em> “Goodnight, my pillar. Mahal na mahal kita.” </em>sabay halik sa labi ni Tooru at niyakap silang dalawa at nakatulog din.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ilang taon man ang lumipas, hinding-hindi sila mawawala sa bisig ng isa’t-isa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lalakbayin nila ang mundo nang magkasama hanggang sa pagtanda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank youuuuu so much i love u all uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>